


Another Love Lesson - One Shot

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, Library Sex, Love, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: Sakurai has had it with Ichijou molesting him, even though it always feels so damn good! So he tries to convince the upperclassman that he's seeing someone else. How will that work out?





	

A/N: This story is NOT in the wrong fandom! "Love Lesson' is one of the one shot stories in the Finder mangas. It's boggling to me that some people are reading this section without having read the entire Finder series. There are, in fact, TWO one shots of Love Lesson, the second being about a ghost in the school basement. -DL

'Damn it!' Sakurai Yusuke thought to himself moodily as he walked across the campus of Seiryou Academy. 'Why do I let that bastard do these things to me?'

 

His hair was mussed, his lips still swollen and tingly, and his ass – his ass hurt. Of course, it had felt very good at the time it was happening, when that bastard underclassman president Ichijou Takahito had taken advantage of him in the library. He’d been looking for a book for his freshman Biology class, and he’d just reached up to get it from the top shelf when he’d felt a body slide in behind him. “Hello, cute little newbie-kun,” the blonde had purred in his ear. Right away, Yusuke had felt his body heat and tremble, as he felt the president’s taller body pressed up against his own. And what was that resting against his lower back? Something hard…

A tongue had licked lazily at the rim of his ear. “Sweet boy. What are you doing?”

“I-I’m trying to get a book, damn it!” Yusuke had snarled, putting an elbow into the other boy’s ribs. But a grunt had been the only response to this, then a low laugh. Hands had glided under his uniform tunic, and started to make circles over his skin. He’d panted and shaken, trying hard to pull himself together. Whenever the bastard touched him, he tended to forget why he hated Ichijou Takahito. The man had taken advantage of him on the roof, had fucked his virgin ass, had taken him until he’d screamed in pleasure…moreover, he’d confiscated Yusuke's precious pack of cigarettes, and refused to give any of them to him unless the younger boy came and asked for them – and every time he did, every time he gave into his nicotine craving, the blonde bastard would molest him yet again. And Yusuke was too weak to fight him, because every time the other boy touched him, he turned into mush and just let Ichijou do whatever he wanted…

He liked it. That was the thing that bothered Yusuke the most. He liked the things that Ichijou did to him. The pleasure was so intense every time – he just couldn’t help himself. It had gotten so bad that he’d started to go to the blonde for a cigarette even when he didn’t want one. He’d fought against it, but he was weak. He’d never imagined before Ichijou had first touched him that he’d ever consent to be any man’s uke. But now…He groaned as he thought about the latest session in the library. The blonde had slid a long-fingered hand into his trousers, and he’d gasped, even as his legs had started to shake. They’d gripped his erect cock, and Ichijou had chuckled. “You really like it when I touch you, don’t you Yusuke-kun?” he’d growled into the other boy’s ear.

 

He hadn’t answered, but his response to that touch was the only answer Ichijou needed. He’d started to unbuckle Yusuke’s belt, and when the smaller boy protested he’d merely laughed. “We’ll be fine,” he’d replied to Yusuke’s pointing out that they were in a public library together. “The librarian went to lunch when I offered to watch the place for her, and when she left I shooed everybody out and told them that the library was closing for awhile while I did some cataloguing for the librarian. The best thing about being the underclassman president,” he’d added triumphantly as he’d stroked Yusuke’s cock, “Is the fact that you can get away with just about anything.”

Yusuke could do nothing at that time but moan in reply. All thought and reason had fled his mind, and he hadn’t objected anymore when Ichijou had pulled his trousers down and had knelt behind him. And then a tongue had drifted along the crack of his ass, and when the blonde started licking at the sensitive puckered ring of his anus, all he’d been able to do was throw his head back and cry out incoherently, while his fingers had clutched at the bookshelves in front of him to keep his legs from buckling out from under him altogether. When he’d been good and wet down there, a long finger had slid inside to tease and torment him. The other hand had moved around to continue lightly jerking him off. Yusuke had been far gone by the time the blonde rose to his feet and pushed his cock into the smaller boy’s body. The pain had been fairly minimal, since Ichijou had been fucking him every time that he could trap Yusuke for over a month now.

Mm, and then it had felt so good! That cock driving in him, the blonde behind him saying dirty things to him, and a long-fingered hand jerking him off relentlessly…he’d come with a scream so loud it was wonder the whole school hadn’t heard it. Then Ichijou had come in his ass, pushing in violently, as Yusuke had fallen forward against the bookshelf and had half-lain against it, panting. The older boy had bent over him as his hands had stroked down Yusuke’s spine. “Hmm, I’ve never done it in a library before,” he’d mused. “But as they say…knowledge is power, eh, Yusuke-kun?” then he’d pulled out at last, making Yusuke give forth a small whimper.

Then the underclassman president had been kind enough to clean him up with some tissues, before he’d pulled the younger boy’s trousers back up and fastened them for him. Yusuke had been far too out of it to do it himself just then. He’d kissed Yusuke after that, long and deep, before he’d released the other student to go on his way. Now Yusuke walked across campus to his next class, feeling embarrassed and irritated(and very, very sated). He just had to stop this! There had to be a way to get Ichijou to leave him alone! And that’s what he really wanted, wasn’t it?

 

In class, he sat taking notes idly while his brain turned over ideas to make the underclassman president leave him alone. After all, he thought in disgust, setting his arm on the desk and propping his hand on it, it wasn’t as though they were friends or lovers. Ichijou just seemed to consider Yusuke to be his own personal sex toy, nothing more. This angered him. He tried hard not to think why it upset him so much – it was just because he didn’t want to be with another man, that was it. It wasn’t because he was hurt by the blonde’s casual attitude toward him. Not at all. Really.

 

He sighed, staring sightlessly at the board the instructor was writing on. He had tried telling Ichijou outright to leave him alone, but the blonde had simply laughed and seduced him again. Cleary that wasn’t going to work. For it to do so, he had to remain coherent when the underclassman president touched him. And that simply wasn’t going to happen. But there had to be something he could do to rid himself of that insistent blonde pest. Surely there was something he could do? He ran a hand through his mop of dark hair, groaning, making the girl next to him give him an odd look. Did the other freshman have a stomachache? She wondered.

He realized that the teacher was talking about some famous battle in Japanese history, and he tried to concentrate. But as he listened to the lecture, an idea came to Yusuke. His eyes lit up. It could work! He might finally be free of that bastard for good. He ignored the sharp pang that ran through him at this thought, and concentrated on his idea. But who could he use to bring it to fruition? He looked around at the other students, his black eyes finally coming to rest on a rather pretty boy sitting not too far away .A sweet, shy, kind boy, who Yusuke rather liked. Hmm. Jirou would be very useful. He almost rubbed his slim hands together. This just had to work!

 

After class, Yusuke cut through the crowds and touched Jirou’s arm. The other boy looked at him in surprise, and the freshman smiled at him. “Can I talk to you, Jirou-kun?” he asked earnestly.

“Of course,” the other boy replied softly, and the two of them left the classroom together.

 

Later, in the corridor outside of a certain classroom, Yusuke looked over at the other boy. “Thanks so much, Jirou-kun,” he said fervently.

 

The other freshman smiled. “I’m happy to help, Yusuke-kun,” he replied.

“I’ll be forever grateful,” Yusuke assured him earnestly. But before they could say any more, the door of the classroom swung open and the students began to file out.

“Okay,” Yusuke said urgently. “There he is!” he nodded at the tall figure of Ichijou. Yusuke waited until the keen eyes behind the prescription glasses swung his way. Then he turned, grabbed Jirou’s arm, and leaned in close to the other boy. He smiled at his fellow freshman, whispering to him, never losing eye contact. One of his hands stroked over the shoulder of Jirou’s uniform tunic. The other boy smiled back, putting one hand on Yusuke’s chest in a proprietary manner. It was clear from their body language what was going on, even if they weren’t doing anything more open out in the corridor for everyone to see.

 

Yusuke didn’t look around to see how Ichijou was responding to this sight, since he didn’t want to the underclassman president to figure out that this was a set up rather than a spontaneous scene between two boys who liked each other. “What’s he doing?” he whispered to Jirou.

 

“Staring at us. Frowning,” the other student replied just as softly. “I think it's working, Yusuke-kun. I think he’s jealous.”

 

“Good,” he’d told his fellow freshman that he wanted to make Ichijou jealous because they were boyfriends, and he thought that Ichijou had been taking him for granted lately. He hadn’t liked lying to the nice Jirou, but what choice did he have? He’d make it up to the other boy later if this worked.

“I’ll just leave so that you two can talk,” Jiro said. “Good luck, Yusuke-kun,” he walked away, leaving Yusuke to take a deep breath and turn toward Ichijou.

The underclassman president was still standing in the corridor not far away. He was staring at Yusuke with a rather peculiar expression on his handsome face. He felt another strange pang, but he ruthlessly suppressed it. “Hello, Ichijou-senpai,” he said coolly.

 

“Yusuke-kun,” the other man replied, his voice calm. “Who was that?” he asked, nodding along the corridor toward Jirou’s retreating form.

 

Yusuke lifted his chin. “A friend. A very good…friend,” he replied significantly.

A faint scowl passed over Ichijou’s face, and his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. “I see,” he said flatly.

 

“That’s right,” Yusuke said. “I prefer being the seme, Ichijou-senpai. And he lets me,” he nodded after Jirou.

“Hmm,” Ichijou said. “Is that so?” he looked at Yusuke keenly. “So you really like being the seme, Yusuke-kun? That’s surprising to me, considering how you react to me when I fuck you,” his coarse language made Yusuke’s cheeks flame, despite the fact that there was no one else left in the corridor besides the two of them.

“That has nothing to do with it!” he cried. “I don’t want to be your woman anymore, Ichijou-senpai! I want you to leave me alone!”

A drawing in of breath, then Ichijou nodded. “Very well, Yusuke-kun. I’ll leave you alone,” he turned and walked way without another word, making Yusuke stare after him in astonishment. It was that easy? It was over? The blonde would never touch him again? At this thought, he felt acute relief – and acute depression as well. Alone with his mixed emotions, Yusuke stood in the corridor for a long while before he managed to make his legs work again.

 

Weeks passed, and Yusuke saw very little of Ichijou. And that only from a distance across campus. The underclassman president was as good as his word – he left Yusuke completely alone. He didn’t hassle him, touch him, or talk to him. The younger boy should have been grateful, but as time went by all he felt was rather woeful. And horny. Really, really horny. He’d tried jerking off, but while he did it constantly it still wasn’t enough. Worse, he’d started to fantasize and remember the wild bouts of sex that Ichijou had had with him to help him get off. Man, he was losing it! He’d never imagined that he’d miss that wretched blonde molester so much.

 

He started to hang around places where he knew Ichijou would be, surreptitiously watching the other boy. This went on for days, and after each time he’d go into the boys’ bathroom and whack off desperately, while he moaned Ichijou’s name under his breath. He really was losing it! He was starting to think that he should throw himself down on his knees and beg the blonde to take him back, although they weren’t really boyfriends or lovers. He didn’t even care about being the other boy’s sex toy anymore. He just wanted to be touched by Ichijou again, to be kissed by him, to be…fucked…by him…

One day he was ‘helping himself’ in one of the stalls when the door flew open, He gasped in horror, for he’d forgotten to lock the door when he’d come in here. He stared up wide eyed at the intruder, who was none other than…underclassman president Ichijou Takahito! The blonde stared down at him with an expressionless face, while Yusuke blushed darkly as he sat frozen on the toilet seat with his hand around his own cock.

“Well, well,” murmured Ichijou. “Where’s your new boyfriend, Yusuke-kun? Shouldn’t he be in here doing this for you?”

Yusuke struggled to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. Ichijou nodded as he stood leaning casually in the door of the stall. “He wasn’t ever your boyfriend at all, was he? You did that whole little show for my benefit. So that I’d leave you alone,” he said to Yusuke, who dropped his eyes as shame mingled with his embarrassment. “Why, Yusuke-kun? Is my touch so abhorrent to you?”

 

“No!” the freshman’s head came up as he protested this statement. “No. It’s just…” he bit his lip a little. He mumbled something as he stared at the floor.

 

“What was that?” Ichijou asked politely.

 

“I said, I just didn’t like being your sex toy,” Yusuke yelled, his head coming up again. He glared at the taller man. “All you ever do is molest me. You don’t take me out on dates, or hold my hand, or…or…anything.” he said more softly.

 

There was an arrested look on Ichijou’s face now. “I see,” he said in understanding. “So you want to be my boyfriend, not just my...err…sex toy?”

 

Yusuke blushed even darker. He started to protest, but at last his shoulders slumped and he mumbled: “Hai,” as he looked back down at the floor.

A low, soft laugh. “Yusuke-kun, look at me,” the blonde directed. He raised his woeful dark eyes to look into the ones behind the glasses. “I’ve never tried to hold your hand or take you on dates because you always resisted me even touching you. I never imagined that you’d WANT me to do those things, that you’d ever admit that you might like being my lover. But if that’s what you really want, I’ll be happy to be your boyfriend.” 

 

Yusuke’s jaw dropped. “For real?!” he blurted out.

 

A nod of the blonde head. Then Ichijou stepped into the bathroom stall and locked the door behind him. “Now,” he purred, his eyes going dark, “I think that it's time to celebrate our new relationship, don’t you, Yusuke-kun?” he asked. The smaller student gasped faintly, and a truly evil smile spread over the underclassman president’s lips.

 

A male student walked into the bathroom, but as he started toward one of the stalls a loud cry brought him up short. A voice called from one of the stalls: “Oh, yes, harder, deeper, please!”

A horrified expression spread over the student’s face as he realized what must be happening in that stall. Oh, Gods! He fled, deciding to use a bathroom on another part of the campus. After a few minutes, two mussed and disheveled students emerged from the stall and went over to the sinks. The dark-haired boy leaned dreamily on one of the sinks as the blonde chuckled and began to wash his hands. “Yusuke-kun,” he said.

The other boy turned rather glazed dark eyes on him. “What?”

“Would you like to go to a movie with me tonight?” Ichijou asked quietly.

A blink, then Yusuke finally registered what the other boy was saying. He grinned suddenly, an exuberant smile that lit up whole face. “Oh, yeah,” he said eagerly, making Ichijou laugh.

“Very well. I’ll come and get you around six.”

 

Yusuke stared at him. “You know where I live?”

A nod. “Of course. I know everything about you, Yusuke-kun.”

“Freaking stalker,” the smaller boy muttered, although his smile had not disappeared.

Ichijou’s lips twitched. “That’s me,” he agreed softly. “And I turned into one because a certain irresistibly adorable student started at the Academy this year. I took one look and fell hard. And who can blame me?”

Yusuke felt a rush of warmth at these words, because they implied that Ichijou didn’t just want him for sex. “Well, no more stalking,” he told the underclassman president mock-severely. “If you want to see me, or…errr…do other things…” he blushed again faintly, looking just too cute for words. “Do it openly, okay?”

“As you wish,” Ichijou replied walking toward him. “As you wish,” then he kissed Yusuke again, and both of them forget everything else for awhile. 

 

The End


End file.
